


Loki The Healer!

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Adorable teen Loki, Guilty Conscience, Loki uses his magic for good, Magic, accidental injury, angry boys, injured eye, parental disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: A bigger boy picks on 14 year old Loki and slaps him. Loki uses magic to exact revenge, causing real injury. Odin teaches his son about the quality of mercy. Adorable teen Loki, Gentle Odin, Sweet Frigga, bully boy and one little bottom spanked gently.





	Loki The Healer!

The woman wore a frantic expression as she stood before the All Parents. She was slim and weather worn for her age and she twisted her hands together worriedly.   
“My King I very nearly lost my child today.” Frigga could feel her emotions and understood completely. Earlier that afternoon, fourteen year old Loki had been playing with his friends on the grounds of the palace when her son, a boy of fifteen and twice Loki’s size began to jeer and pick on the young prince and his friends. Loki had tried to ignore him and even walked away to play in the palace when the boy grabbed him and slapped him hard! Shocked, Loki instinctively waved a hand at him and he was transformed into a mouse! A cat happened to be nearby and it fell upon the mouse/boy, trying its best to kill it! Loki immediately changed him back but the damage was done. The boy was scratched to pieces and had to be taken to the healers. In the attack his left eye was damaged.  
“I know my dear. Loki explained what happened and his friends and a few other witnesses backed up his story. Loki will be punished. There is the matter of your son slapping the prince…” The woman’s face fell in terror! She, like every other citizen of Asgard knew well the consequences of laying an angry hand on the young Prince.   
“I think in this case we can let that go.” Odin wisely put in. “Just please caution your son about bullying other children.” The woman sighed and relaxed, the colour coming back to her face.   
“Thank you my Liege.” She replied, curtsying. She withdrew quickly.   
“I will attend our son.” Odin said sadly.   
“It wasn’t really his fault, husband.” Frigga put in.   
“I will be merciful.” The giant man said, smiling as he walked away. 

* * * *

The door to Loki’s chambers came open slowly and Odin walked in. The nervous boy was sat on the edge of his bed, looking like a condemned man. The sight of him nearly wrung a laugh out of the All Father. It also twisted his heart. Loki looked up at him, his sparkling aqua eyes huge and worried. ‘What a beautiful child’ Odin thought as he sat next to him.   
“I’m sorry papa.” The young prince squeaked, looking to be on the verge of tears. Odin reached over and picked him up, holding him on his chest, rubbing his little back. 

“I know, my baby. Papa isn’t angry. I know that boy was bad to you and struck you. I also know you didn’t mean to harm him.” At this, Loki began to cry, his tender little heart stabbed with guilt. Odin comforted him as best he could. When the storm passed, Loki looked up to his father, his face wet with tears.   
“Am I in trouble papa?” He asked pitifully. Odin kissed the worried little face.   
“Just a tiny bit.” The All Father answered, smiling. He laid the boy face down over his lap and tugged his little leggings down. Loki squeaked, anticipating a stinging spanking. Odin gently smoothed his hand over the pale, perfect little rump to comfort the child. He squirmed charmingly, making a smile overspread Odin’s wizened face. He lifted his big hand only a few inches and applied about a dozen, very light spanks. More firm pats than anything else. Loki squeaked and wriggled his little bottom in discomfort but didn’t cry. When the spanking ended, Odin rubbed the barely pink, velvet soft little cheeks until he heard an adorable sigh and felt the bony teen relax over his lap.   
“That’s Papa’s good boy.” Odin purred as he lifted Loki into his arms. The man marveled at how light he was. He continued to rub the little cheeks, rocking him. “Such a good baby for Papa.” Loki uttered a sweet little yawn and fell asleep in his father’s loving arms. Odin laid him down gently and stroked his sweaty little head. Loki was peaceful in sleep, his soft little face angelic. Odin looked up to find Frigga standing behind him, smiling warmly. Odin turned and walked out with her so as not to wake the child.   
“That was a very mild spanking.” Frigga said, hooking her arm in Odin’s as they walked.   
“I felt badly for even that.” Odin replied.   
“Well, I think he’s fine. If he weren’t, we would have heard from him.” Odin smiled and nodded. 

* * * *

The next day Loki found a good book and settled down in the Royal Garden on a rock wall. It was the one place he was able to find peace and read. Both parents approved of this activity and encouraged his scholarly pursuits. He hadn’t been there for long when an older boy approached him. He stopped next to the young prince and stared at him, his expression dark. Loki put his book down and looked at the boy.   
“Can I help you with something?” He inquired mildly. The boy stepped closer.   
“Yes. You can tell me why you used your filthy witchcraft to scar my little brother for life.” The boy was much bigger than Loki and he loomed over him menacingly.   
“He struck me. He would have done it again had I not turned him into a mouse.”   
“And now my brother will be blind in his left eye for the rest of his life.” This bit of news shocked Loki and tears sprang to his eyes.   
“I…I didn’t mean for it to happen.” He swiped his eyes and jumped off the wall. The size difference was much greater than Loki realized. He stared up at the boy, something inside almost wishing he would beat ten bells out of him. The guilt was rising in Loki’s guts like bile.   
“I aught to wallop you good. But you’re just so tiny.” The boy said, the angry edge leaving his voice.   
“I’ll let you. I feel terrible.” Loki looked down, his shoulders slumping. The other boy looked down at him, feeling slightly sorry for the small prince.   
“Did you get punished for what you did?”   
“Yes. My father spanked me.”   
“Well, I guess that’s enough for me.”   
“I think I can heal his eye.” Loki said suddenly. The other boy looked at him incredulously.   
“Really?”   
“Yes. I think I can. I’d like to try.” 

* * * *

The front door of the small house opened and Loki and Lars, who had identified himself on the walk here, came in. The injured boy was on a small bed and his mother was dabbing his wounds with a cool cloth. He had a bandage over his eye and he looked abjectly miserable. The boy’s father stood as they entered and confronted Loki.   
“Look what you did to my son.” He growled. Loki flinched at the angry statement.   
“Papa he’s here to help Theran.” Lars interjected, putting himself between Loki and the boy.   
“We don’t want your witchcraft.” The man said bitterly.   
“Please sir! I only want to help him. I think I can heal him.” Loki said timidly. He moved toward the boy and Lars held his father back. Loki walked up to Theran carefully. He stretched his hand out and placed it on the boy’s chest. A wisp of green energy moved from his small hand into the boy. The green mist surrounded him, healing all of his injuries! Theran’s mother gasped.   
“You’ve healed him!” She exclaimed. Theran peeled his bandage off and his eye was restored! The boy looked to Loki and smiled, wordlessly grateful. Loki turned and walked to the father, his head down.   
“I am very sorry for causing him harm sir. You can spank me if you want to.” The man looked down at the tiny prince and smiled. He turned him around and applied three gentle pats to his bottom.   
“There! Let that be a lesson my little prince!” Loki turned around and smiled at the man. The boy’s mother came over and hugged him gently, planting a kiss on his cheek.   
“Thank you Little One.” She said tenderly. Loki smiled at her, turned and walked back to the palace. Odin was coming the opposite direction down the corridor. Loki ran to him and jumped into his arms, giving his father a huge hug!   
“Well, what brought this on?” The ancient deity asked, cuddling his son.   
“Nothing papa. I just feel better.” Odin frowned slightly, puzzled by the cryptic statement but shrugged and enjoyed the cuddle from his son. Loki never explained it but he was always glad he did it!


End file.
